My home is with you
by chibi fighter
Summary: Yuugi is a boy who lives at a boarding school whose life is a living hell. After his grandfathers death he inherits the millennium puzzle and once he solves it his life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone. The reason I'm typing this is because I don't really feel like typing a chapter for my other two ongoing stories…please don't killing me if you're reading this and mad at me for not updating one of my ongoing stories. For the record I'm going to warn you now this story is not going to be updated that often and will most likely be going on hiatus in the weeks following because mid term's suck and drama rehearsal is crazy. I own nothing

* * *

He listened to the rain's soft pitter patter and watched as the rain drops slide down the glass window as if they were tear's sliding down a face. He watched for a couple minutes more from his spot on his bed before he decided to get up.

His name was Yuugi Muto and he was 14 years old. He had spiky blonde hair that also had a mix of magenta and black in it. He was also kind of short for his age and looked more like a 10 or 9 year old rather than a freshman in high school.

Yuugi quickly got dressed into his uniform which consisted of a blue jacket, white button up sort sleeved shirt (or black shirt) and blue pants. The school really didn't care what kind of shoes you wore. As long as the shoes weren't something ridiculous like 5 in high heel shoes then they weren't pretty lenient of what one could wear.

After getting dressed and attempting to comb his gravity-defying hair and ultimately failing Yuugi made his way down to the mess hall. Before the school year started his grandfather signed his grandson up for a boarding school in an attempt to get the child away from the bullies back home. Despite the school not exactly being cheap they still let Yuugi in because of his grades. The boy may not look it but he was a genius. He could solve a mathematical equation that would take a college student hours to figure out with ease. Since the school's students wither consisted of either really smart or really rich people however Yuugi's intelligence didn't really shine through here like they did back home.

When he got to the mess hall he quickly got his breakfast and hurried to find a table. He needed to find one and eat as fast as he could before they showed up. Yuugi looked and looked but couldn't find one that wasn't taken. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by the collar of his jacket from the back.

"I was wondering when you'd get here Yuugi," The bully who grabbed him sneered.

"So what you got today? Toast and oatmeal? Do you honestly expect us to eat a breakfast like that?" The other bully asked circling Yuugi like a shark.

"I-I was actually planning on eating it…" Yuugi responded timidly.

"Yuugi! How inconsiderate of you! You know something, me and Honda here are big guys and the measly meals they give us here just don't cut it. You see we need to eat your lunch to survive."

Yuugi looked down and spoke without thinking.

"B-but I haven't eaten a meal in days."

Yuugi instantly regretted his comment as Jonouchi and Honda's faced twisted from sneers into evil smirks that made the small teen's blood run cold. Before he could even blink Jonouchi used the hand that wasn't holding Yuugi's collar to slam the poor kids face into his bowl of oatmeal causing it to cover his face.

"Aw…maybe poor wittle Yuugi should have worn a bib," Jonouchi said in a mock baby voice.

Honda who was struggling to contain his snickers suddenly got an idea. He swiftly walked over to a nearby table and snatched a small carton of orange juice out of a girl's hand causing her to exclaim a "Hey!" in annoyance. However she was ignored and the bully walked back over to where his blonde friend was torturing the blonde victim.

"Don't worry. Uncle Honda will cwean you up."

Before Yugi could figure out what he meant he got his answer when he felt cold citrus juice being dumped onto his head.

Jonouchi let go out Yuugi's collar and him and Honda laughed even harder at the sight of the small boy's face smeared with oatmeal and fruit juice dripping from his hair. A couple of students who had heard the commotion turned and couldn't help to the burst out laughing themselves when they saw how ridiculous Yuugi looked.

Yuugi's cheeks burned red from embarrassment as he fought tears back.

"Oop's. Forgot the toast," Jonouchi said as he picked up the once forgotten toast and mushed the soggy buttered toast into the Yuugi's already messy face.

That was the breaking point and tears streamed down Yuugi's face and he ran out of the mess hall crying. Yuugi ran into the bathroom were boy's showered to clean himself up and recollect his thoughts. One month. He had been here for one god-forsaken month and he already hated it and made a fool of himself in front of the entire school. The bullies here were worse than the bullies back at home. At least he didn't have to live with them.

However he knew it was no use wishing to go back. He could never go back. Not a week after entering the school had his grandfather died. Apparently he hadn't just sent Yuugi to this school just to escape the bullies. His grandfather apparently also had some type of cancer that was incurable making him terminally ill without much longer to live. Yuugi didn't know how long his grandpa had been hiding this but he knew the only reason he wasn't told was because Grandpa knew he already had enough stress and didn't want him to worry. He knew his final days were upon him so he shipping Yuugi off to this hell so the child wouldn't have to watch his Grandpa die.

Now when he got back he had to go to an orphanage, where he would spend the rest of his childhood knowing no one would adopt him since he wasn't perfect or young enough for people taste. Even with his intellect nobody would ever want him.

When he was done with his shower he changed into his spare uniform just as he heard the bell ring. Great. He was late again. Now he'd get detention again for sure. Detention with those delinquents they call seniors. Yuugi shivered remembering what happened last time in detention. He was actually considering playing sick so he didn't have to face the music. However he had an advanced chemistry test so he had to go.

Before leaving Yuugi grabbed something out from under his bed. It was a small golden box and inside were pieces to a puzzle called the millennium puzzle. When Yuugi's grandpa died he was sent this box with a note inside that said;

 _Dear Yuugi,_

 _If you're reading then I'm probably already dead. I'm sorry I never told you about the cancer. The reason I didn't tell you was because I loved you and didn't want to be a burden. Your young and you should be out exploring and having fun rather than taking care of a sick elderly man who didn't have long to live anyways. I know thing's will be difficult for you so I'm sending you this puzzle. It's called the millennium puzzle. I remember obtaining it when I discovered the tomb of a pharaoh when I was younger in Egypt. I was never able to solve it however you my boy are special. I know how much you love puzzles and with your wisdom and pure willpower I know you'll be able to do it._

 _Love, Grandpa_

Ever since he had received the puzzle Yuugi had made it a personal goal of his to complete the puzzle so it could be a memento of his late grandfather. Although he did have a fairly large portion of it completed there were still some parts he just couldn't figure out. You never know though. Maybe today will be the day he finished it.

With that final though in his head Yuugi placed the golden box into a small backpack and scurried off to class.

* * *

A/n: Alright that was actually a lot more fun to type than anticipated. Like I said though I'm not going to update this as often and it might go on hiatus sometime at a future date. I know some things are different like I know Yuugi being an actual child prodigy isn't in the canon but this is an AU so I can basically do whatever I want. I've typed enough for today so I'm going to bed now. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi everyone. *cough* I'm sick. *cough* *cough* and I don't feel like updating my others stories so why not update the one I started on impulse? *cough* Thanks you Sister Of The Pharaoh and piccolaYugi1 for reviewing in the last chapter. I own nothing.

* * *

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Students filed out of the classroom as the bell rang signifying the day was over. Students chatted away at they exited happy they could now have some downtime. However one boy stayed behind.

 _Clink. Clink._

"Maybe…no…how about…not that either…"

Yuugi continued to fiddle with the puzzle for a couple more minutes before deciding to give it a break for a little bit. He looked out the window and sighed.

"Today hasn't been a good day at all. First what happened earlier this morning, then being late to class and getting chewed out by the teacher and now I have detention again. I hate this stupid school."

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here?" Asked a female voice.

The gamer turned around and saw a girl with short brown hair standing there. She was wearing the female student uniform (think season 0) and brown eyes with a smile small on her face staring at him.

"No one's sitting there. Why? Do you need it so you can sit with your friends at lunch or something?" Yuugi asked.

The girl shook her head.

"No I just thought I'd sit with you. You look kind of lonely sitting here all by yourself. I'm Anzu by the way," The girl said holding out her hand.

Yuugi smiled and shook her hand.

"Yuugi."

"So what are you doing anyways?" Asked Anzu her attention on the puzzle pieces scattered on the desk and the one part of it that he had done.

"Oh, this is the millennium puzzle. I got it from my grandpa. He said that is used to be in an ancient Egyptian tomb before being discovered."

"That sounds really cool!" Anzu exclaimed picking up a piece and examining it, "There so pretty too. What do you think it will look like when it's done?"

Yuugi thought for a second.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing a pyramid. I can't wait until I complete it."

Suddenly a girl with purple hair walked into the classroom.

"There you are Anzu! Miho was starting to get worried she wouldn't be able to find you and she would have to study for her algebra test all alone."

The brunette thought for a second then it dawned on her.

"Oh that's right I promised you I'd help you study. Well I got to go. Bye Yuugi," Anzu waved as she exited the classroom.

Yuugi smiled and decided he would leave the classroom as well and started to pack up. Once he was done putting away his books and what not Yuugi picked up his puzzle and smiled.

"I can't wait until you're finished," He said as if he expected the puzzle to respond back.

Yuugi placed the puzzle pieces and the portion of the puzzle he finished carefully back into the golden box the pieces came in and left the room to head towards his dormitory. When he got there he placed the box on his desk and walked over to his dresser so he could change into his Pajama's. The boy opened the bottom drawer to be met with the image of the wood of the drawer. Where were his clothes?

Yuugi looked around for a bit when something outside caught his eye. He looked and couldn't believe it. There was his Pajama's, flapping in the wind on the flag pole along with other articles of his clothing scattered around it on the ground.

* * *

Yuugi trudged back into his room after retrieving his now soggy and dirty clothes from outside. Right now they were in the laundry room being washed by the school washers. They weren't too pleased when they saw him come by with basically all his clothes for them to wash so he wasn't sure if they were actually going to be careful while washing or just bleach all his clothes and whites with other colors.

The boy sat down at his desk and started working on his puzzle again since it made him feel better earlier. Puzzles and other games always made him feel a little better when he was blue.

 _Click, click, click._

Still it would be nice to have a friend…

 _Click, click, click._

Someone who he could talk to…

 _Click, click, click._

Someone who would play games with him…

 _Click, click, click._

Someone who would help him when he needed it…

 _Click…click…_

Yuugi looked at the puzzle. It was almost finished. Yuugi looked at the piece in his hand. The final piece. The boy placed in into the empty slot of the puzzle.

 _Click._

Yuugi lifted to puzzle up with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yahoo! I did it I finished the-"

The puzzle suddenly started glowing causing Yuugi to drop in onto the desk in shock.

"Waaah! W-what's happe-"

Before Yuugi could finish that sentence he started to feel very tired and before he knew it became unconscious while still holding onto the puzzle.

* * *

When Yuugi woke up he wasn't in his room…or any kind of room he had ever seen before. The room's walls were a pretty shade of blue and toy's, story books and various other children's items littered the floor. Yuugi looked around a bit more before deciding to get out of the bed he was-wait why was laying on a bed? Better question is whose bed was it?

Yuugi was really confused. This didn't look like any of the rooms inside the school. Yuugi got out of the bed and walked over to the closed door of the room and hesitantly walked out afraid that Jonouchi or Honda would pop out of nowhere and start to terrorize him some more. He noticed he was in corridor and parallel of the room he was just in stood a closed door with the eye of Ra inscribed on it. Yuugi hestintanly walked over to the door and tried to push it open.

"You know you're not going to get in there."

Yuugi jumped and whipped around to see a male with his arms crossing leaning against the door frame of the other room and amused smirk on his face. The stranger looked a lot like Yuugi. He had crimson eyes that were more of a narrow shape rather than rounded ones like Yugi's. He was also taller than Yuugi with some other physical differences.

"O-oh I-I'm sorry is this your room? I should have knocked first."

"Don't worry about it."

The smirk never left the strangers face as an awkward silence fell upon them. Yuugi looked down shyly and shuffled his feet a little before his curiosity got the better of him and he asked,

"So…um…who are you exactly?"

"I am the spirit that resided inside of the puzzle. You may call me Yami. Anything else you would like to know little one?"

Yuugi's cheeks became pink with embarrassment.

"Hey just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm little! I'm a high school student!"

Yami chuckled at the way boy reacted. It was entertaining at how comical the kid was.

"Then what should I call you?"

"My name is Yuugi," Yuugi said.

Yami nodded and Yuugi decided to ask another question.

"Where are we exactly?" He asked looking around.

"This is the corridor that connects our souls. The rooms in the corridors are our soul rooms."

"I'm sorry but what's a soul room?"

"A soul room is a room inside one's mind that reflects their personality as well as their dreams, memories and other things about them."

"So…how do I get back into my room?"

"You never left your still there. Your soul is just inside your mind."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about yourself?"

Yami's smirk became more playful and he said,

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Yuugi became shy again and looked down blushing.

"Eheheheh…sorry…I guess I do…." He chuckled. Yuugi let out a small yawn shortly after.

"I think you should rest for now little one. Can't have you all groggy tomorrow now can we?"

"Alright, good night Yami," Yuugi said as he walked past the other him and into his soul and climbed into his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yuugi opened his eyes and turned off his alarm clock before stretching and looking around to see he was back inside his room at the school.

'I guess it was just a dream,' He thought to himself as he got out if bed and started getting ready for school.

Once he got his uniform on he looked towards the puzzle that was sitting on his desk.

'I don't want to leave it there so the bullies can ruin it….I got it!'

Yuugi pulled out a brown leather rope and tied it around the puzzle turning it into a necklace.

The boy put on his shoes and made his way down to the mess hall. Although he didn't notice while going down to the mess hall for breakfast the puzzle glowed faintly before the light from the puzzle faded away.

* * *

A/n: I am done! I had a lot of trouble writing that scene were Yuugi meets Yami and I had a lot of rewrite for it. I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully I feel better soon. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Guess whose short, loves anime and got snowed into her house….NO NOT HER I WAS REFERING TO ME! My awkward sense of humor aside I'm kind of trapped inside my house since a parking ban is going on and I can't even drive yet so why not update this story? Thank you piccolayugi1, Guest, silvergolddragon and Guest for reviewing in the last chapter and thank you to everyone who is following or has favorited this story. It really does mean a lot to know people like my stories.

* * *

Piccolayugi1- The history of the puzzle or…please elaborate more. If you want you can also PM me.

Guest (The first one) - Bad Puns! I love it XD

Silvergolddragon- *Sheepish grin and anime sweatdrop* was it that obvious? To be honest I don't know what going to happen since I don't really plan stuff out since I suck at doing that especially early on. Let's see where this chapter goes. I will however say I do have something's planned but I they're not present in this chapter…at least I don't think they'll be.

Anyways I own nothing!

"Hey do you see that midget anywhere?" Jonouchi asked his friend Honda as they entered the mess hall looking for their favorite punch bag who would usually be there by now.

"Unfortunately no. Hey do you think we were too hard on him yesterday?" Honda asked.

The blond was taken aback a little by this comment and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Miho said that-"

"Miho? You mean that girl whose always referring to herself in third person?"

An anime style vein (I don't know what their official name is, if they even have one.) appeared on Honda's forehead as well a slight blush.

"Miho is not just 'that girl!' She is a beautiful angel from heaven and I won't let you-"

"Can it Romeo I can see Yuugi coming this way!" Jonouchi snapped tired of Honda's constant gushing over his crush.

Yuugi entered the mess hall and felt a slight weight on his head. He looked up to see Jonouchi using him as an armrest.

"Um excuse me what are you doing?" He asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't notice you there because you're so short."

"H-hey I'm not that short!" Yuugi complained. He had always been on the short side for his age. The only thing he hated more than being short was people pointing it out. (A/n: Kind of like a certain other blonde except this one doesn't try to kill the person who called him short.)

"Whatever you say short stuff. So what did ya get today?" Jonouchi asked applying pressure to the weight his arm was causing on Yuugi's head causing him to wince slightly.

"Cheerios? What are you five?" Honda remarked. (A/n: Am I going to get sued by referencing cheerios? If it's illegal PM and I'll change it to a made up cereal. Thanks.)

"No I just like the taste and-"

Before he could finish his sentence Jonouchi applied so much pressure to his head that Yuugi's knees buckled and he felt down to the ground fast first into his cheerios. The puzzle started to glow but stopped when another voice emerged.

"You know you guys are being real jerks!"

Yuugi lifted his head to see Anzu standing there hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

"Stay out of this Mazaki!" Jonouchi sneered.

Anzu ignored him and walking over to Yuugi and helped him on his feet.

"Are you okay Yuugi?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes. Thank you Anzu."

"I can't believe it! The pipsqueak is so weak he needs his girlfriend to defend him!" The blonde bully remarked.

Anzu and Yuugi both blushed fiercely before exploding at the taller teenager both at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. All I know is that if he keeps this act up he'll never be able to stand up for himself and will always be a helpless shrimp. Come on Honda," Jonouchi said as he started to walk away.

Honda sent a half-hearted glare towards the two before following the blonde like commanded.

"Don't listen to them. They're just trying to get under your skin is all," Anzu said handing Yuugi a couple napkins to wipe his face.

"Thanks Anzu. I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean my face so I don't end up smelling like spoiled milk.

"Okay. I'm going to head to class early. See you then," She said with a smile before walking away.

The walk to the nearest boy's bathroom was silent as Yuugi was lost in his thoughts. He had never had someone stand up for him before. Why did Anzu stand up for him in the first place? She was in the honors society, she was pretty, she had friends. What would someone like her want with someone like him?

When Yuugi reached the bathroom he quickly washed his face with one of the paper towels, soap and water and started to rinse his face off

"Nice friends you got there," He heard a familiar voice sarcastically remark.

Yuugi looked up and looked around only to see nowhere there. That was kind of weird since when he entered the bathroom he was the only one there and he hadn't heard anyone else enter.

'I'm probably just hearing things,' Yuugi thought to himself with a shrug.

The boy turned off the water and headed to class.

"Am I seeing things or are is Mr. Mutou actually on time for class!?" The teacher exclaimed in mock-surprise.

Yuugi blushed and ignored the comment his homeroom teacher had made.

"Um, good morning Ms. White."

The teacher smiled, "Good morning . I do hope you plan on making it to class on time a habit."

Yuugi smiled a little and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Hey Yuugi!"

Yuugi looked towards where the voice had come from and saw Anzu sitting a couple rows away. She gave him a smile and a little wave. Yuugi returned the smile and the bell rang signaling class had begun.

"I hope you all studied because we have a pop quiz today!" The teacher began.

A groan of protest was heard from the class as well as some comments.

"Oh no! Miho didn't study for this!"

"You gotta be kidding me this is the seventh one this month!"

"Hey has anyone seen the bagel I was eating earlier?"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped talking at the teachers command. She smiled pleased with her power of her students.

"Good now the test will begin shortly."

* * *

 **Later that day…**

"Oh man! That test we had first period was way too hard!" Jonouchi grumbled kicking a pebble as he walked around the courtyard with his best friend Honda.

"Maybe if you studied more you would have an easier time," Honda suggested.

"Yeah I guess but it's just so boring. I honestly don't know how people can do that kind of stuff willingly."

"Oy, Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi looked and saw a tall beefy raven haired classmate of his jogging towards him.

"What do you want Tatakai?" Jonouchi said instantly recognizing the guy. He was pretty notorious around the school for being a major kiss-ass.

"I saw you giving the sweet Anzu Mazaki a hard time earlier."

"Look I was just trying to teach Yuugi to be a man and stick up for himself. It was her that butted in when she didn't need too," Jonouchi sneered angrily.

"Is that so?" Tatakai started to walk away an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah just keep walking ya coward!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Jonouchi keep your mouth shut! Don't you know who that is?!" Honda exclaimed.

"Yeah he's Tatakai the teacher's pet," Jonouchi replied.

"He's also 3rd degree black belt and president of the wrestling club! He could snap you like a twig if he wanted. I heard he even killed a man by using just his pinky finger!"

"Eh that's just a bunch of baloney! I think you forgot he's not the only one who knows how to fight and even if he does attack me there two of us and only one of him. We'd surely win."

"I guess your right…"

* * *

 **The next day…**

Yuugi let out a content sigh when he reached his room and laid down on his bed. Today had been the perfect Friday. He aced the pop quiz, he and Anzu shared funny stories with each other about their past and the best part was that he hadn't even seen Jonouchi or Honda all day. Maybe they had decided to pick on someone else for a change.

The boy suddenly heard a knock on his door and sat up.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a classmate of Yuugi's.

"Oh hello…Tatakai right?" Yuugi asked unsure of the boys name since they barely talked to each other.

"Hello Yuugi. I need you to come with me."

The gamer raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"It's a surprise."

Yuugi was suspicious but his curiosity got the better of him so he followed Tatakai. Tatakai led him down a hallway barely used by both students and teachers and led him to a janitor closet. The raven haired boy pulled out a couple of keys and opened the door. Yuugi gasped.

"J-Jonouchi! H-Honda!"

There in the middle of the room sat both Jonouchi and Honda badly beaten and tied together. Jonouchi who was barely conscious glared at Yuugi.

"T-this is your fault isn't it?" Jonouchi then fell unconscious.

"I did a pretty good job didn't I? Make sure you tell your pretty friend Anzu that these bullies won't be bothering you two anymore all thanks to me," Tatakai proclaimed proudly.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Yuugi asked running over to the two tied up boys and trying to untie them.

"What did I not hit them hard enough?"

"N-no that's not it at all. I mean why would you hurt them?!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"They were picking on you and needed to be taught a lesson." Tatakai explained.

"Yeah but not this way beating them within an inch of their life is wrong. Anzu would think so too. Speaking of Anzu I better go get her these ropes won't come off."

Yuugi went to run out but was stopped by none other than Tatakai himself who was blocking the only exit.

"I get it you like Anzu and because of that you're trying to sabotage my plan of getting her to like me!" The taller teenager exclaimed angrily.

"No that's not it at all. What you did was wrong and I did to find her so she can help me untie them and get them help."

"LIES!"

Tatakai roundhouse kicked Yuugi in the face causing him to fall over and followed with a painful kick to the ribs actually making him cough up blood.

"If you think I'm actually get to let you leave here alive after telling me what you're going to do then you have another thing coming," Tatakai sneered to the half knocked out boy while walking towards him. Suddenly the pyramid around Yuugi's neck started glowing.

"What the hell?" Tatakai asked.

Yuugi felt a gentle yet firm presence envelope him and a familiar voice whisper.

"Rest now."

Before losing consciousness.

Yuugi got up from the ground as if nothing had happened and opened his eyes.

"Hey what happened to your eyes?" Tatakai asked noticed they were now red instead of their usual purple color. Not to mention Yugi now looked taller and his hair spikier. Instead of responding he smiled.

"It's game time."

* * *

A/n: That was really long and it's going to be hell to edit. Please don't expect chapters to be this long often because I hate editing. The only reason it was this long was because a snow storms going on outside so there's not much I can do. Anyways tell me what you think. Before I go though I would like to play a little game of my own. Anyone who guesses correctly will get special shout out separate from the reviewers and an invisible cookie. You ready? Why did I name the character Tatakai? The answer will be revealed next chapter. Until then see you guys and good luck!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Ugh! I feel like last night I got hit by a truck. I guess that's what I get for eating a lot of movie popcorn. That stuff always tends to make me feel sick. Hopefully my current state doesn't reflect in my writing. Thank you GoldenKarnia for reviewing in the last chapter. I'm a little disappointed no one tried to guess why Tatakai why named Tatakai but what are you going to do. For anyone still curious his name roughly translate to "fight" in English. I'm going to start the chapter now. I own nothing!

* * *

"...ugi…"

Yuugi let out a soft groan. He could hear someone calling his name.

"gi r ey…"

Yuugi opened his eye's only to be blinded by light and close them instantly. It was too bright. He heard quick footsteps and then a voice say.

"It's okay it shut the curtains you can open your eyes now."

The boy hesitantly opened his eye's and looked around. He looked around and from the white beds, medical tools and other various other things you would usually find in a hospital he could easily assume this was the school infirmary.

"You're finally awake!"

Yuugi looked and saw that the voice had belonged to none other than Anzu.

"What happened? Where are Jonouchi and Honda?" Yuugi asked as he sat up in bed ignoring the slight pain in his abs.

"They're fine. They got pretty banged up but they'll be fine."

Yuugi was quiet for second before he decided to ask his next question.

"Do you know what happened?"

Anzu frowned.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I had heard you followed that Tatakai freak that has a crush on me and decided to follow to make sure he didn't hurt you for hanging out with me. When I had found you guys you, Jonouchi and Honda were passed out and Tatakai was a incoherent crying mess on the floor. Something about being stung all over by wasps."

Yuugi nodded as he tried to take this all in when he realized a familiar weight was gone from his neck.

"Huh? My puzzle! Where did it go?" He asked looking around frantically.

"Yuugi calm down. It's right there on your nightstand." She informed pointing to the nightstand next to him. Yuugi let out a sigh of relief and grabbed it off the nightstand holding it in both hands. Strange...it felt pleasantly warm for an object made of pure gold.

"Anyway's I was talking to the school nurse and she said you'll be released tomorrow. Jonouchi and Honda got beat up pretty badly and won't be released for a couple of days so if you want to visit them tomorrow there in room 17."

Yuugi nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

Anzu smiled, "Don't mention it. I have to go help one of my friends study for a test Monday and then I have dance practice. I'll be back before curfew to check up on you."

"Okay Anzu bye."

"See ya," Anzu said with a little wave before she was gone.

Once she was gone Yuugi's smile vanished and was replaced with a confused expression as he look as the artifact he clutched in his hands. It was weird. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a feeling he had never felt before and a voice telling his to rest. The voice that told him to rest was familiar but he had only heard it once before. In his dreams.

"Maybe...it wasn't a dream after all…"

* * *

The spirit of the puzzle leaned against a wall and slid down into a sitting position. He scowled as a memory continued to clutter his mind. How dare that Tatakai hurt Yugi. From what the spirit could gather his light was pure of heart and extremely kind to others. He had been through alot in his short life and for that other boy to think about hurting him was unforgivable. Feeling no remorse whatsoever Yami smiled sadistically and licked his lips as the memory of the shadow game replayed…

* * *

"So you want to do this the hard way huh?!" Tatakai yelled aggressively, not noticing the way Yuugi's strips of hair the used to be in front of his face now stood straight and or how his eye's changed from a soft purple to an intense crimson.

Instead of responding Yami grabbed 2 cans a spray paint. A smirk appeared on his face. However it wasn't the playful smirk he had when he was talking to Yuugi the previous night. It was instead a sadistic smirk that reeked overconfidence.

"Let's play a shadow game. If you win I'll never bother you again. No one will stand in your way of getting Anzu."

"I'm loving the sound of this!"

"But, if I win you will be subjected to punishment game."

"It's a deal!" Tatakai replied, not caring if he received a punishment game even though he had no idea what that even meant.

Yami tossed the other boy one of the spray paint cans, which he caught, and started to explain the rules of this shadow game.

"The rules are simple. We will each face opposite sides of the wall and walk 5 steps away from each other. That timer on the shelf will be set to 30 seconds. When it reaches 0 we will both turn around and try to spray each other. The first one to get hit loses."

"Alright let's do this," Tatakai said turning to face the wall.

"Game start!" Yami said. The timer then started.

Tatakai smiled evilly. Yuugi didn't know it but Tatakai had a foolproof plan to guarantee a victory. 10 second before the timer went off he would just stab Yuugi to death with the concealed knife up his sleeve. Then Anzu would be all his.

The timer ticked and ticked as time seemed to slowly move on. However neither game player seemed falter the least bit. Yami's relaxed expression staying the entire time.

'Now!'

Tatakai whipped around and pulled out his knife and used all his momentum to lunge forward at the small gamer.

"Anzu will be mine!"

However before he could strike "Yuugi" side stepped him causing his knife the smash into the janitor's ant farm breaking it.

"Yuugi" turned to face Tatakai this time an eye on his forehead.

"The door of darkness has been opened…"

Suddenly Tatakai saw the ants turn into wasps as they started to angrily attack him.

"No! Stop! Please!" Tatakai screamed. To him was seemed like millions of wasps were aggressively stabbing him. To the normal outsiders however he was screaming at nothing.

Yami could help but to chuckle at the scene and as poor Tatakai's screams filled the closet as he dropped into the ground into a crying mess.

* * *

Yami was starting to wonder if he was ever human. A human would have felt some kind of remorse or guilt yet he felt none. Instead he felt what some may refer to a sick glee in tormenting that boy. After all he deserved it.

* * *

A/n: As you may be able to tell already this version of Yami isn't completely sane. I'm starting him off as a sadistic anti-hero who really only cares about the one who freed him aka Yugi. Also before anyone gets the wrong idea I don't think I will include puzzleshipping in this story, sorry fangirls. Still if you want to look at it that way go ahead. Who know maybe I'll change my mind. Anyways tell me what you think and until next time bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm going to be blunt about this. So if you've been keeping up with any of my other stories you'll know that my laptop charger broke. They are fairly cheap so this wouldn't be a problem…if I wasn't broke and if I was old enough to get a job which I am not. So updates for all stories are going to be affected until I can get money to buy a new one sorry. Thank you GoldenKarnia and Aira Aura for reviewing in last chapter.

* * *

GoldenKarnia- To me for the most part I've always seen Yami and Yugi's relationship as a father/son type of deal. As you can tell I'm probably not going to go that route for this story but I don't know I'm just typing on a whim.

Aira Aura- I don't see it as him being in debt but in a way it can be seen like that. Basically he's been locked away for so long he thought the world and its god was unforgiving and cold to damn him to eternal darkness. When Yugi freeded him however his first interaction was with Yugi who is a good, pure hearted kid and because of this he thinks the only pure light in this world is Yugi. Sorry if I just confused you. As for your second question he acted so calm because he was starting to think that but he's still in denial. You'll see what I mean in a bit.

I own nothing

* * *

Once the morning rays of sunlight hit his face his first reaction was to pull the covers over his head so he could invite the blissful darkness of sleep. However fate had other plans because just at that moment two nurses came in talking rather loudly and obnoxiously.

"OMG! You heard about it right?!" The one pushing the cart asked.

"Yeah! I wish my boyfriend could play guitar and write me a love song!"

"I know right! Rise and shine sleepy head," The cartless one said shaking Yuugi awake in a rough manor. Yuugi slowly sat up letting the blanket fall onto his lap revealing a sleepy look on his face.

"I'm up…." He said quietly while rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.

One of the nurse's cell-phones beeped. She took it out a squealed loudly causing Yuugi to cover his ears.

"OMG what?" The other girl asked unaffected b her friend's supersonic waves.

"He asked me to meet him!"

"WHAT! We have to make this quick then and get this kid out of here!" The girls turned back towards Yuugi, "Say ah kid."

Before Yuugi could even respond a thermometer was shoved his mouth. His temperature was normal and after some other tests to make sure he was okay he was practically shoved out of them room, puzzle in hand and causing him to land flat on his face as the door behind his was slammed shut and followed by a chorus of giggles and screams.

'Well that was unpleasant," Yuugi thought as he got up from the floor dusted him off.

"What time even is it?" Yuugi looked around and saw nearby clock say it was 5:36am.

"I doubt anyone else it really awake at this time. Might as well just head back to my dorm since the mess hall doesn't open for breakfast until 7." Yuugi thought glumly as his stomach growled from lack of food since the last meal he had was lunch yesterday. Once he got back to his dorm he flopped down on his bed (which was a lot more comfortable than the ones in the medical wing) and started to try and gather his thoughts.

What did happen yesterday? Why could he remember anything? Was that dream he had….actually real?

He looked down at his puzzle and shook his head.

'No that can't be it. That's crazy even if the dream did feel real. There has to be a logical explanation for all this. Tatakai was probably just mentally insane all along and he finally snapped. Yeah that's it and the lack of food is making he think I heard a voice before I passed out.' Yuugi thought to himself. He wanted to believe that but at the same time he couldn't. The dream he had had felt so real…

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Yuugi looked at the clock on his wall.

6:10. who would be awake this early on a morning where we have no classes?

"Come in," He said.

The door opened. Yuugi half expected to see Anzu there but instead he saw Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the medical wing?!" Yuugi asked noticing how Jonouchi had walking on crutches due to a sprained ankle and how his arm was broken as well as have a couple of band-aids on his face.

"Yeah but I snuck out cus I needed to talk to ya."

Yuugi was still a bit wary (and afraid of Jonouchi) but he allowed the blonde access into his room anyways. The beaten teen hobbled in and sat down in the bed as alleviate some of the pressure on his not sprained ankle since his was still soar.

Yuugi sat down next to him and looked down. The two sat there in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity until Jonouchi spoke up.

"Look I heard what actually happened and I just want to say thanks for helping us after Tatakai attacked us."

Yuugi had a confused look his face that Jonouchi noticed so he continued.

"I heard from Mazaki that after I became unconscious you had been beaten up by him before he had a psychotic breakdown. I may be no Einstein but my guess is that you tried to get help or something for me and Honda even after all we did to you and that's a pretty hard thing to do. In other words you're stronger than you looked….for a pipsqueak."

"H-hey!" Yuugi whined as Jonouchi laughed from the reaction he got.

"Relax I'm only teasing. Still though helping us even after all we did to you that takes some serious guts."

"Y-your welcome Jonouchi, after all that's what friends are for," Yuugi responded.

"Friends?" Jonouchi responded sounding rather confused.

"Yeah we can be friends now…if you want that is," Yuugi added shyly holding out his hand

Jonouchi smiled and shook the smaller boys hand.

"Friends it is then."

* * *

A/n: Sorry guys no Yami in this chapter. Still it's nice to have a chapter focused on mainly on Jonouchi and Yuugis budding friendship, who are two of the most interesting characters in the series. Anyways tell me what you guys think and bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: WHY IS IT SNOWING IN APRIL! Oh hey guys. Sorry I was just mourning over the fact that it's snowing IN APRIL. Just 10 days Chibi then you get to spend a week in Florida where it's not snowing. Well I'm bed ridden at the moment due to getting my hamstring pulled in gym Friday so let's do a chapter. Thank you Guest and…other Guest…I'm just going to call you guys Guest1 and Guest2 for reviewing in the last chapter.

Guest1- That's what I was going for. I'm basing the characters off their season zero characters (because I like season zero better than Duel monsters.)

Guest2- Me too than they started Duel monsters and although I like that series I wish Yami was still at least a little insane, That would have made the dock duel with Jonouchi when he was possessed a lot more interesting.

I own nothing.

As time flows like a river the weekend came and went and before anyone knew it Monday was upon them. After breakfast Yuugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda all decided to head to class together. They sat around talking when a brown haired male student walked in the classroom catching Jonouchi's attention.

"Yo Kaiba!"

The brown haired male now identified as Seto looked at the four making Yuugi's blood freeze. He had dead almost emotionless eye's. He locked eyes with Yuugi for a second before looking at Jonouchi giving him a nod in acknowledgment and continuing to take a seat in the back on the class.

"Who was that?" Anzu asked.

"That's an old friend of mine named Seto Kaiba me and him have been friends since we were kids."

Yuugi tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"That's strange. I hadn't seen him around the school before."

"That's because his dad's the dean at this school. Because of that he gets to skip class if he wants. HE's the whole reason I even go to this school."

"That explains a lot. After all you have to either be very smart or very rich to go to this school and you fit neither one of those categories," Honda concluding without thinking.

"Hey are you calling me stupid!"

"Alright class settle down," The teacher commanded as she came through the door. The class fell silent and she got straight to business.

"Today we will be learning about cells. Please turn your text books to page 86."

When class ended Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to pay attention. Pushing those thoughts in the back of his mind when Jonouchi (who had been sleeping the entire class) walked up to him.

"Hey Yuugi what class do you have next?"

Yuugi looked at his schedule.

"Algebra."

"Same. Want to walk with me to class?"

"Sure." Yuugi replied. Usually Yuugi would walk alone to this class since Anzu wasn't in it so it would be nice to have someone to talk to for a change.

As they were about to walk out Kaiba approached them, "Mind of I join?"

Jonouchi smiled, "Not at all bud come on. By the way this is Yuugi. Yuugi this is Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you," Yuugi greeted holding out his hand. Seto didn't shake it instead he started walking and the two boys followed.

"Don't let it get you down. Kaiba can be a pretty cold person at first but once you get to know him he's a really nice guy," The blonde whispered to the tri-colored boy.

Yuugi nodded deciding not to push the matter. Still he felt like there was something about this guy that Jonouchi wasn't telling him and he couldn't figure out why.

 **Later that day after school…**

"No way I can't believe it!" Jonouchi cried out in horror.

"Jonouchi what's wrong?" Honda (who had just entered the common room) asked running over to his friend in concern.

"Y-Yuugi beat me….IN BATTLESHIP!"

Yuugi blushed shyly. He couldn't fathom why Jonouchi was making such a big deal out of this.

"How could I lose? Battleship is my game!" Jonouchi cried.

"Maybe it's because you're an idiot that's why," Anzu mumbled while trying to do her homework. Normally she was a pretty nice person but she had to listen to Jonouchi's constant whining since he and Yuugi started they're game and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kaiba asked.

"Not at all," Yuugi replied with a smile.

Kaiba took a seat next to Yuugi, "What are you guys doing?" Kaiba asked looking over the laptop shaped pieces of plastic lying on the table.

"We were playing battleship earlier. Hey you and Yuugi should play a game." Jonouchi said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Games. I don't have time for such trivial matters," With that he left the table.

"Well that was rude," Anzu said as he walked off before going back to her Language arts homework.

"Yeah. His dad may be a big-shot at the school but that doesn't give any reason to act the way he just did," Honda added on.

"Hey guy's I know he may seem like a total jerk but he's really a nice guys," Jonouchi replied defending his friend. As he did so Yuugi was lost in his own little world.

'I wonder why he hates games so much.'

Yuugi sat in the common room alone doing his homework. Anzu had left to go to dance practice while Jonouchi and Honda were off pulling some prank involving a ladder and 2 cans of red paint. Where they got the paint Yuugi would never know.

"There all done!" Yuugi said smiling. He looked at a nearby clock and saw that it was 9:30."

"I can't believe I stayed in here for this long! I better head back to my dorm," Yuugi said as he got up from the chair (homework in hand) and started to make his way back to his dorm. As he was walking he heard a gruff voice not too far way say, "Hey babe come on I said I was sorry."

Yuugi looked around confused. The gruff voice was followed by a girl's voice. The girl sounded… scared.

"I said were over Akio and I meant it!"

The tri-colored boy had a bad feeling about this and against his better judgment decided to follow the pair of voice. It didn't take long for him to pinpoint them. He spotted a boy with long blonde hair that was held back using hair gel who looked to be about 17 cornering a girl with red hair who looked about 16.

"You know I was just playing. You're the only girl I truly love." The boy said as he closed his eyes and leaned forward in an attempt to kiss the ginger.

SMACK!

The boy staggered backwards and lifted his hand to his cheek were the red head had just slapped him and left a hand print. She tried to make a break for it but the boy named Akio grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Your gonna pay for that!"

Before the blonde could do anything a book was thrown at his head causing him to release the girl. Without hesitation the girl started running not even taking the time to see who her savor was.

Akio looked towards where the book was thrown to see Yuugi hightailing it out of there. Akio ran after Yuugi. For someone who had short legs Yuugi was pretty fast. After a couple minutes of running Yuugi was close to his dorm when he tripped. He was about to get up when a foot come down on his back causing him to fall back down.

"Kid, I don't know who you are but you're gonna pay for what you did."

Yuugi shivered. This guy seemed like a real creep. He needed somebody anybody to help him. Suddenly Yuugi felt his consciousness start to slip away.

'Oh no…not this again…' He thought before he fell asleep.

Akio kept his foot on the boys back as he thought of all the ways he could torture the shrimp when suddenly he felt something grab his arm causing him to fall backward. When he looked though there was nothing there. Only a dark hallway.

"Only a coward would pick on someone weaker than them," Yami said referring to the red head girl and Yuugi.

Akio went to through a punch but Yami gracefully side stepped it.

"Let's play a shadow game. You win and you can do whatever you want with me. If I win however you will be subjected to a punishment game."

"Or I could just beat the shit out of ya right now!" Akio snarled.

Suddenly Akio felt something wrap around his waist, arms, legs and neck and slowly tighten. He looked at 'Yuugi' and saw the terrifying rage that burned within them making him gasp in fear. He had never felt this scared in his life. He also noticed an eye on Yuugi's forehead that he knew wasn't there before.

"Alright, Alright I'll play your stupid game jump make it stop!" He cried. Suddenly whatever was holding him disappeared leaving him on the ground gasping for air. Yami grinned, enjoying seeing his lights tormentor suffer.

"We're going to play hide and go seek. This time there's a twist though."

 **Later…**

Yami handed the lit candle to Akio.

"The twist is you must hide with candle and keep it lit at all costs. If you can stay hidden and keep your candle lit for 5 minutes you win. However if your handle goes out you lose. I will count to 100."

"Yeah okay." Akio responded still feeling a little afraid of Yami.

"One more thing. That candle is connected to your emotions. The more fear you feel the more the flame shakes and the more likely it is to go out.

Akio looked down and noticed his candle shaking violently so h _forced_ himself to calm down and in turn the flame stopped moving."

"Game start."

Yami turned around and started counting while Akio ran off to find a place to hide. He eventually found the perfect hiding spot. Under the check out desk in the library. The blonde carefully crawled under the desk and sat down confident that Yuugi wouldn't be able to find him.

Akio looked at his watch. 2 minutes to go and Yuugi hadn't even checked the library yet. This was easy. Suddenly he heard a noise.

 _Creak._

The flame on the candle shook at little as Akio's heart rate sped up a little.

'It's probably just the heaters kicking in," He thought to himself trying to calm down. Calming yourself down though isn't easy when you're in the dark. alone.

 _Thump._

Akio's breathing started to become shallower as the flame started to shake more violently.

'Akio pull yourself together! You have to stay calm! You just have one more minute left and you win the game.'

Aiko inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down which successfully calmed him down. He looked down at his watch again.

'Only 10 seconds left. He got up of the floor and blinked when he opened his eyes again Yami was standing right in front of him. Akio let out a scream causing his candle to go out. Suddenly he felt his arms, legs, torso and neck being wrapped around by something.

"The door of darkness has been opened," Yami said as an eye appeared on his forehead followed by a sick grin.

Akio was about to let out a terrified scream but he felt whatever had wrapped around wrap around his face too muffling his screams as he was dragged into the darkness.

 **The next day…**

"Hey did you guys hear what happened last night?" Anzu asked Honda, Jonouchi, and Yuugi who were sitting in the mess hall before class started.

"What?" Jonouchi asked.

"Aiya a girl from the 10th grade was attacked by her ex-boyfriend when some stranger saved her.

"That's great," Jonouchi said happy good had prevailed.

"There's more. Later on they found her ex, Akio in a coma in the library."

"That's awful!" Honda gasped.

"The paramedics speculate it may be a coma due to fear."

"What could be so scary that a guy would go into a coma over it?" Jonouchi asked.

 _Riiiing!_

"Come one we better get to class," Anzu said picking up her book bag and heading there followed by the rest of the group. All of them chatted about what they think may have happened except for Yuugi who remained silent.

'Akio was the guy I confronted last night. He seemed fine though and last I remember he was getting ready to beat me up. What happened after I passed out?'

A/n: Sorry if this seemed too terrifying for you. I think this turned out pretty good don't you? Let me know what you guys think and see you next time. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry for the long wait guys. PARCC testing is coming up so what better way to prepare students than the stress them the hell out and swamp them with tests and work? Ugh! Thank you Scarred Sword Heart, Stephiel9816, Nobody, piccolaYugi1 and Guest.

* * *

Scarred Sword Heart- Agreed. Even in the manga he seemed to regain most of his sanity after 1 chapter :/

piccolaYugi1- I'm sorry I'm not sure what you mean by 'the history'. Can you be a bit more specific? Thanks :).

I own nothing!

* * *

"Yuugi is somethin' wrong?"

Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend Jonouchi. Anzu and Honda were there too looking at him with slight concern written on their faces.

Their was something wrong. Something seriously wrong but as to not worry his friends Yuugi lied.

"I'm fine guys," Yuugi replied hoping his friends would buy it.

"Are you sure you've been more quiet than usual," Anzu replied crossing her arms.

"Yes I'm sure just tired."

"Me too. Classes seemed to just drag on today and never end not to mention their was an emergency beautification members meeting after classes," Honda said.

"Oh what did someone step on a flower?" Jonouchi snorted obnoxiously.

"For you information it was about-"

"So did you guys hear some kids pranked Mr. Brown. They hid in the ceiling tiles and when he walked into the classroom they poured paint all over him," Anzu interrupted as she really didn't want to hear about Honda's club duties.

Jonouchi and Honda exchanged looks before they burst out laughing.

Anzu blinked, "Was it something I said?" (A/n: For those of you who are lost remember a chapter ago when I mentioned they were doing a prank involving paint and a ladder?)

As the conversation continued Yuugi retreated back into his thoughts.

'Why do I keep passing out? Is there something wrong with me?'

After a couple more hours of playing games and chatting the four decided to head back to their dorms. When Yuugi got to his he plopped down on the bed and looked at his puzzle that hung from his neck.

"I just don't know what to do. Weird stuff is happening and I feel so lost."

Yuugi pressed the puzzle to his forehead and felt it's cool metallic texture on his skin. A tear fell out of one of Yuugi's closed eye's do to his frustration.

"I just wish somebody could give me an answer."

Suddenly Yuugi felt something on his shoulder. It was vague but it was there. The boy opened his eyes and looked his side the see another person standing there not looking at him but straight ahead instead. Yuugi flinched back causing him to fall off the bed. He laid on the floor, his hands supporting him so he could get a better look at him. That guy, he looked so familiar. That's when it hit Yuugi.

"Y-you're the guy from my dream! You're Yami!" He exclaimed getting up.

Yami smirked and leaned against the wall now facing Yuugi.

"Looks like you did remember my name. Well done." The spirit spoke.

That's when Yuugi noticed something different about Yami. He seemed kind of transparent. You could see through him but at the same time it was a bit hard to do so. Almost like a ghost. Almost as if Yami could read Yuugi's mind he said,

"This form you're seeing is just a projection of the puzzle. Only you can see me. If anyone were to come in right now they would think your talking to the wall."

Yuugi turned his back towards Yami and started hitting his head against the wall. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going insane. I'm going insane," Yuugi mumbled as he continued to hit his head.

Yuugi continued to hit his head on the wall until he heard a fist pound on his door.

"HEY STOP THAT BANGING! I'M TRY TO SLEEP!" He heard an angry voice yell before the owner of the voice stomped away.

Yuugi seized his head banging. He sat on his head and started to pinch his arm.

"...ow….ow…"

The spirit raised drifted towards the bed and sat down next to Yuugi looking at his arm curiously.

"What are you doing now?"

"Trying to wake myself up...ow…" Yuugi said nonchalantly as he continued to pinch himself.

Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuugi's hand. Yuugi could have resisted if he wanted to but decided not to and instead just kept his gaze down on the carpeted floor.

"Yuugi this isn't a dream. One you solved the puzzle I was unleashed and became bound to you,"

"So you're telling me that this is real?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes."

The two were silent. It was a lot to take in and even though he was naive Yuugi still wasn't entirely convinced.

"So um...how come you never showed yourself to me earlier?"

"You never asked."

Yuugi's reaction to the answer must have been funny because Yami chuckled and tried to ruffle Yuugi's already wild hair, however do to him being most transparent he was pretty unsuccessful. Another silence filling the room and it was kind of unsettling, until Yuugi decided to ask a question.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"What game is it?" Yami questioned.

Yuugi slid off of his bed and walked over to the trunk in front of it. Yami watched curiously as Yuugi started to move things around.

"Ah-ha!"

Yuugi pulled out a large brown box with the word GAMES scribbled on the side in black marker. He dropped the box with a thud due to it being heavy and opened it up revealing its contents. Yami walked over and peered inside. Yuugi seemed to really like games especially ones that involved strategy. Yami also noted that most of them appeared to be single player.

"What's this?" Yami asked pointing to a box that showed 2 boys dropping red and black circles into a yellow grid.

"Oh that's connect four. What you do is you drop your color pieces into the slot on top of the yellow part. First to get four of their color in a row wins. Do you want to play?"

"Sure."

After Yuugi set it up the two started to play. Yami couldn't really pick up his pieces let alone drop them into place so he simply just pointed where he wanted his piece to go and Yuugi dropped them for him.

"You're quite the opponent I must say," Yami suddenly said 5 minutes into the game.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Yami suddenly smirked, "However I think you made a grave mistake."

Yuugi tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Drop my piece there," Yami said pointed to the farthest left slot. Yuugi did so and couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't I block that? Wow I never lost connect four to anyone except my…"

Yuugi stopped abruptly. Yami looked at him expecting him to finish. Instead Yuugi said something else.

"You know it's kind of late and I'm tired. I better get to bed. Good night Yami," Yuugi said jumping into bed as Yami disappeared back into the puzzle. Once Yuugi was sure Yami was gone only then did he start to cry.

'Grandpa, I miss you so much.'

* * *

A/n: Well this took a dark turn. Anyways let me know what you think and if you're wondering why updates for this story in particular are taking so long, I have 2 reasons. 1 Is that I did say in the beginning that I would not be updating this one as frequently as my others. The other reason is because I just haven't been feeling very motivated recently. If you guys know a way to make me more motivated to write more chapters please let me know. Anyways tell me what you think and see ya later!


End file.
